


In the Dark of the Night

by Averhine03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Night Blights (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Lady Fem!Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Mentions of Creature Eating Humans, Various Night Blight OCs, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averhine03/pseuds/Averhine03
Summary: *2nd Story in Night Blights Fandom*Canis Aconite Potter was a strange girl. She grew up knowing she was different, and she was proved correct at age 7. She became a part of something then, a part of something great. When the Wizarding World knocked on her door years later, they were unknowing in what they invited in. But she was invited, and they could never send her away. The Wizarding World knew nothing of her people and nothing of her, but she would ensure that her people would be in the history books.
Kudos: 11





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Night Blights, I make no money from the creation of this story. Please enjoy the story, and take heed of the warnings. Things will get bad,dark, and bloody. There will be death, torture, and occasional controversial opinions. I appreciate constructive criticism as this is a difficult crossover to attempt, but I would not appreciate comments berating me. The story might not be updated frequently as it is a bit difficult for me to write for a long time due to my ADHD.

**!!!Warning: Mentions of Beatings and Eating of Human Flesh!!!**

In a cookie cutter house in a cookie cutter neighborhood, there was a girl. A girl with hair as dark as a moonless night and silver eyes. Inhabitants of the cookie cutter homes stayed away from the girl, driven away by her unforgiving gaze. Her family were the only ones to stay near her, and that was not by choice. Her family, and this term is used quite loosely, was forced to take her in after the death of the girl's parents. The girl's name was Canis Aconite Potter. Canis for the Uncle she barely remembered, and Aconite for the botany related naming traditions of her mother's family. She was a beautiful child. Strange, but beautiful. 

Her Aunt Petunia was jealous of Canis's beauty, and went to extreme measures to ruin her niece's looks. And the result was never what her aunt resulted. Shaving her head resulted in her hair growing back, resistant to scissors and other blades. Her nails became subtle claws and her teeth shone, a result of her aunt clipping her nails to the quick and yanking out her teeth. Strangely, they grew back within hours. This process infuriated her relatives, earning her numerous hours in her cupboard and beatings aplenty. Her relatives feared her ad her strange abilities, ensuing more beatings. The beatings did not make her fear them, oh no. They could never make her cower, even if they broke all her bones.

Just because Canis did not fear them did not mean she felt nothing for them. She felt one thing for them, **hate**. She hated Petunia and her ugly jealously, she hated Vernon and his sheer hypocrisy, and she utterly **despised** Dudley and his bullying ways. She abhorred the Dursley family, the day of their deaths would be celebrated. She would laugh, she would sing, and she would dance on their graves. 

As mentioned before, Canis was a gorgeous child. Her beauty far surpassed her Aunt's, so her AUnt tried the aforementioned methods to take away Canis's beauty. None of those methods worked, and so her Aunt turned to another method. Starvation. Canis was denied a stable meal plan, instead given scraps like a dog. So she turned to others ways to get sustenance. Her relatives had not taught her that it was wrong to hurt others, so she had no problems in mugging others for money to buy food. That ensured she had sustenance, though she still didn't know how she managed to get food past her pig of a cousin.

That was her life, her normal. She got up, cooked, did the chores assigned to her, got shoved outside, mugged someone, bought food, and return. But everything changed when she turned 7 years old.

* * *

On that warm July night, creatures came to No. 4 Privet Drive. They were the remnant of an ancient race, living manifestations of shadows. Now, they were little shadowy goblin creatures. They were still Night Blights, but they were far less terrifying than before. Their diets were the same of course, toys and human flesh. In order to become what they once were, they needed to find the Mistress of Death. They were told that she would be a daughter of Peverell, younger than Hogwarts age. Their latest search had brought them to Privet Drive.

Everyone was asleep as the Night Blights crept inside, everyone but one. Canis sat inside her cupboard snacking on a blueberry scone. She could feel ..... something on the edge of her mind. It felt like a swarm, a group of somethings searching. She smiled in the darkness of her cupboard, a smile full of fangs. These things, they were dark; they were dark and they were hungry. They felt familiar in a way, like how someone would feel when they encountered a friend they had not seen in years.

Canis continued to smile, even as she felt them climb into the corners of the house; her smile grew when her cousin screamed. She felt his thundering steps lumber towards his parents, and she heard him try to wake them up. Canis's smile shifted to a smirk then, hearing the tub of lard failing to wake his parents and feeling the dark amusement from the Swarm around her. She decided to join in on the fun. A song could work, maybe take a happy lullaby-type tune and turn it dark. Oh yes, that would work.

_"Strip the flesh and eat him whole, eat him whole, eat him whole._

_Strip the flesh and eat him whole, my dark darlings"_

Her young voice rang out in the quiet house, echoing eerily in the air. It drew attention to her, both the Swarm's and Dudley's. Dudley continued to run, but a single shard of the Swarm abandoned it's post. It appeared in front of her, in all it's dark glory. It's flesh was dark, far deeper a black than the shadows of her cupboard. It had crooked little horns on it's head, clawed 3 digit hands and feet, and large white eyes. If she looked closely, she could faintly make out a slightly darker patch in the eyes; it was most likely the creature's pupil.

"Now who," it asked," are _**you**_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rather abrupt ending, but if I hadn't ended it there it would have dragged on. Sorry if the paragraphs and chapter is a bit short, I can try and make them longer later. Thank you for reading!


End file.
